raccoonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sophia Tutu
Sophia Tutu is a female aardvark and one of the major protagonists in specials and the first three seasons. Biography Although she is still going to school, Sophia has a part-time summer job as a stewardess on a small commuter airline that runs once a week between the Evergreen Forest and Metropolis. She is a figure skater, practicing every day during the winter. Her dream is to become a gold medal winner representing the Evergreen Forest in the Olympics. Cedric Sneer has always had a crush on Sophia and the feelings are defintely mutual. Sophia is identifiable by her navy blue hair, her light blue eyeshadow (added in The Raccoons and the Lost Star), matching sleaveless top, sneakers, and white shorts. Phased out Sophia was phased out of the show after "Strictly by the Book!" in the third season. The actual reason for her absence was apparently the writers' inability to decide how to portray her. Although she does cameo in "The Evergreen Express!", "A Catered Affair!" and "The Headline Hunter!", and continues to appear in the show's opening. Appearances *The Raccoons on Ice *The Raccoons and the Lost Star *The Raccoons: Let's Dance! (silent cameo) *Surprise Attack *Going It Alone! *A Night to Remember *The Evergreen Grand Prix *The Runaways! *The Intruders! *Opportunity Knocks! (mentioned) *Cry Wolf! (newspaper cameo) *Rumours! *Gold Rush! *The Sweet Smell of Success! *Blast from the Past! (silent cameo) *Stop the Clock! (silent cameo) *Last Legs! *Courting Disaster! *Time Trap! (flashback) *Picture Perfect! *Strictly by the Book! *The Evergreen Express! (silent cameo) *Games People Play! (flashback) *A Catered Affair! (silent cameo) *The Headline Hunter! (silent cameo) Relationships Cedric Sneer Cedric and Sophia have been boyfriend and girlfriend ever since The Raccoons on Ice. Cyril Sneer Sophia doesn't hate Cyril to the core, but she doesn't really trust him as she sees him as an obstacle that gets between her and Cedric (Despite calling him a "horrible beastly beast" in The Raccoons and the Lost Star), towards the end of her appearences on the show she seems to hate him a little less like in "Strictly by the Book", Cyril teams up with her and the rest of the gang in order to steal Cedric's "Improve University" Manual. Melissa Raccoon Just like Bert is Cedric's friend, Melissa is Sophia's friend. When the chips are down for the boys you can always count on Sophia and Melissa to get them out of a sticky situation. Broo the Puppy In The Raccoons and the Lost Star, Sophia is shown to be Broo's owner on the jungle planet. Back here on Earth she has a friend relationship with the little puppy and is always keen to help when Broo comes frantically barking to tell Schaeffer and the others that Bert or one of the other members of the forest is in trouble.﻿ Schaeffer the Dog Ralph Raccoon Bert Raccoon Snag The Pigs The Bears Voices * Sharon Lewis (1981-1988) * Violette Chaveau (French version) * Hiroko Emori (Japanese version) Gallery Category:Characters of The Raccoons Category:Recurring characters Category:Heros Category:Females Category:Sophia Tutu Category:Aardvarks